Wild Love
by April-Cullen
Summary: After the mind-rain, Tally and David live together in the wild as the new "Special Curcumstances". David still loves Tally. But does Tally still love David after all those years?


Living in the wild with Tally, it's been 2 years since the mind rain. Its nice being with just her. No more disasters, or surgery. But it sure was confusing... as an ugly we loved each other, or at least i did. As a pretty, I get pushed out of her perfect life. I'm replace with Zane. Then she's a special and actually fighting me. When Zane dies she came back to me. It's brain-wracking. Tally is worth it though. I don't know what will happen next, if she'll leave me or return my love. But one thing is sure I still love Tally Youngblood, throughout all those years. I love her...

I'm watching her as we eat SpagBol, the fire luminates her face. She still has a face of a Special. The sharp features, the black eyes and distinct sharpness about her. But she's the same Tally I saw and fell in love with. Beautiful...

"What are looking at David?" she interrupts my thoughts. She's staring at me now, a teasing smile plays on her features.

"Nothing." I murmered.

"Really, you can tell me... Do I have something on my face?" She's still teasing, she knows exactly what I was staring at... the beautiful women sitting right in front of me.

"Fine, I was looking at you. Happy?"

"Yes." She smiles brightly. She's completed her mission of making me confess. Tally knows that I still love her. I don't know if she does... but she hasn't deserted me, screamed or pushed me away. That has to be good for something. I have a gut feeling she feels the same, but I don't know for sure. At least she doesn't hate me...

"so... have you heard any more news from the cities?" I try my best to change the subject.

"No, not much. I've heard a little about Shay-la in Diego. Nothing bad..." typical answer. Most cities have been changing since the mind-rain. We were here to push them back when they cut too much into the forest, or makes the same mistake the Rusties did.

I nod.

She continues,"Although I have been hearing about this new system their using. Appereantly everybody 12 and over get their own 'feed'. Which they put videos on.And the hole in the wall give 'more famous people' better stuff. Or you earn merits, which only firefighter, doctors, police really get. the rest work to try and be famous. It sounds pretty brain-missing to me." She rolls her eyes at that last part.

Tally tells me all about these new systems from after the mind-rain. Some she think are going to succeed and do good. And others well...not so much. Just like that popularity city.

"Maybe some of these ideas will work." I always try to get her to think positive about these new ways of life. Let the people learn. As long as they don't cut down trees or do any other Rusty thing, we're okay with their schemes.

"_Some _of these ideas will work. But I doubt this popularity system will stay long. "

I find myself not listening, but watching her. Tally looks magnificent when she's angry. But she looks beautiful and magnificent anyway. The way her swirl tattoos are moving fast, twisting and turning on the side of her face. Her sharp face becomes more pronounced. Tally's pitch black eyes narrow and lights up. Like a flame is behind them almost. She must see me staring because her features soften, her dark eyes grow big and wide, her full plump lips curve into a delicate smile, some of her chocolate brown hair with red streaks fall into her face.

I watch as her eyes grow nervous, she starts playing with her hands, her flash tattoos speed up tenfold from her calm state from before. The smile gets wiped off her face. In her eyes I saw a war going on throughout her mind. She looks down then glances up. The battle most have a winner because she has a solemn look.

"David," she gets up and walks toward me. Sitting down with me on the log, she plays with a strand of her. Planning her speech out, it looks like. I tense, what if she leaves, abandons me...again. I sigh. This causes her to look up.

"Okay. David," she takes a deep breath before going on."During these two years its been amazing. To be with you, and just you. No more worring about betrayal, or Shay or even Dr. Cable and Special Circumstances! It's been a while since we had seen each other. But, I didn't remember much from my ugly days, but I certainly don't remember the pills. I'm sorry." she glances up at me.

I open my mouth to protest. It really wasn't her fault. But as if reading my mind-or maybe she just knows me too well-she places a finger over my mouth. I feel a current of electricity. I wonder if she feels it too.

"Let me finish please," I nod. She must've memorized this."Well, after spending time with you after all the escapades, I really think...well..." she looks down at her hands in her lap. Nervous. I tilt her chin up with a finger.

"Don't be afraid to tell me. Please." I can't take it any longer. I need to know!

"Well. I still fell sortan the same. Back in the Smoke, when we were...together. So I think..." she looks up in my eyes. "I think I still love you." There's hope burning bright behind her eyes. Of course I'm happy. The girl I've loved for years still loves me.

"I mean... you don't have to feel the same about me..." She continues, she took my silence as a bad thing. I lift her face up. Her eyes has unshed tears on the edge. It hurts to know I put those there. I cup her and bend foward. Pressing my lips to hers and convey everything words could not do justice to. It feels wonderful. Tally's warm inviting lips move with mine. I move apart so we can breathe. I look up at her. Her eyes are closed and a small smile is on her lips. I can't help myself, I learn foward and give her small chaste kiss. I feel her smile going bigger against my lips.

"I love you Tally." I confess those words I've felt all those years. I love you Tally...


End file.
